Beltane and Samhain
by lilith4ever
Summary: The thought their love was would overcome all obstacles. LE/SS love story centered around Beltane and Samhain. Written after OotP so AU now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR.

A/N: Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy this first fan fiction.

I came up with this story after I read OotP, and found it now after I cleaned out my computer.

A thousand thanks to all those who review.

* * *

**Prologue**

First time

He was the first who told her that she was a witch.

He was her first friend at Hogwarts.

He was the first to call her Mudblood.

He was the first who sought true forgiveness.

He was the first who told her that he loved her.

He was the first who kissed her.

He was the first who made love to her.

He was the last to ask for her forgiveness.

He was the last who told her that he loved her.

He was the last who made love to her.

He was the last who kissed her lips before the pyre was light.


	2. Beltane

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR.

A/N: Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy this first fan fiction.

I came up with this story after I read OotP, and found it now after I cleaned out my computer.

A thousand thanks to all those who review

* * *

.

Beltane

Severus still remembered when she had mentioned the Beltane rites for the first time. He had been sitting in the library trying to read a book for Charms and not to think about the lovely red haired witch sitting beside him, who also happened to be his girlfriend. Earlier on that day Lily had promised him a surprise, Severus was very hard pressed not to think about that to much.

„It's entirely your fault if I fail Charms. ", he growled towards the witch. Lily flashed him a bright smile „I'll let you copy afterwards. You will not be able to finish anyway, because right now it's time for your surprise. You'd better use a bubble head charm by the way! ".

Before Severus could make out any sense of her words he heard a series of loud bangs. Thick grey smoke started to fill the air. „Dung bombs! ", thought Severus. Throwing up the bubble head charm he tried to find Lily in the mass of fleeing students, but he could not find her. Suddenly she was beside him. She pulled him out of the door and into a well hidden alcove. The had a million questions, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him. „Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight and I'll explain everything. ", she wisped before she slipped out.

It was ten minutes past midnight when he finally made it to the Astronomy tower. The whole of Slytherin house had to endure a lecture about proper conduct in Hogwarts. Slughorn had treated the culprit with one month of detention should he ever be caught. It surprised him that Lily was not there. He had to wait for another ten minutes until she arrived. „McGonagall", and „Don't ask", was all she said. So it seems Gryffindor had received the same lecture as Slytherin.

„Oh I did it with a reason, you know, "she said. Smiling proudly she pulled a battered old book from her robes. Severus gawped. Lily Evans, head girl, had stolen a book. "What is this?" He demanded. "This," she said and kissed him "is the answer to all of our problems! "

Their problems, yes they definitely had those. Both of their respected friends wanted them to separate. He was pressured to join the Dark Lord and one could hardly become a Death Eater while keeping his mudblood girlfriend. Lord Voldemort had promised to free his mother of this abusive muggle father. It was bad enough Severus could not protect her, but somebody had to.

Severus looked at the book more closely. It turned out to be _Rituals of old_ He himself had briefly consulted it once when he searched for a way to purify his blood, back in fourth year. It had been worthless than. But it seemed that Lily at last had found something useful.

Lily smiled and opened the book for him. His breath hitched when he read the Headline. _The Beltane Ritual._ He knew that the Beltane ritual was magick of the eldest kind, used long before wizards knew how to use a wand. As far as Severus knew no witch or wizard had used it in a very long time. How it was supposed to help them, he did not understand.

Instead of answering his question Lily pointed to the last paragraph: _The Beltane rite is not only a blessing to the country. If the intend and the feelings of the couple towards each other are pure an unbreakable bond is formed between them. It is believed, that those who celebrate the Beltane rites receive a powerful blessing_.

Severus understood now. Even if their worst fears would come to pass and they were torn apart by the war or their friends they would always share a common bond. Severus nodded. They would do it.

The 30th of April was approaching faster than both of them had expected it.

The last weeks had been filled with discreet preparations and on Severus part trying to avoid Lucius Malfoy and his gang as much as possible. Severus was ashamed, that parts of him wanted to take the Dark Mark.

Under the pretence of going to the library Severus left the Slytherin common room. Within the hour he would meet Lily at the old henge near Hogsmead. Both of them had spent the last Hogsmead weekend warding and hiding the place. Due to Lily the place was now constantly surrounded by mist. Only those who wanted to use it in the old ways would find it. Severus had suggested warding it against anyone but them, but Lily had refused. The circle did not along just to them but to anyone who knew the old ways she had said.

The mists were cold against his skin as he passed trough them. When they parted he could see the circle glowing red in the evening sun. Lily stood right in the centre of the circle. Her pure with dress looked blood red.

Lily smiled at him reassuringly. "What do you seek within this circle?" She spoke the opening line of the ritual. "Fertility and good fortune for country and people". He answered. "Then you may precede.", she answered.

Together they called the guardians of east, west, south and north to give their protection to the circle. Together they called the spirits of water, fire, air and earth to add their power to the ritual.

Calling down the powers to be Severus could feel himself being lifted up. Severus looked and Lily. She had chanced, she was no longer the girl he had known. He saw something else behind her eyes. The Maiden Goddess he realised.

"Come; let's celebrate", Lily, the Goddess, said to him. Severus felt his body and magic answer to her call. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Their kiss was demanding and heated. Severus felt the power of the circle rise. Raw energy cursed through his veins. He could feel Lily's and his magic merge with the residual magic of the stones. Together they created a dance that was older than Hogwarts, even older than the very stones. He felt earth and heaven themselves responding to their call. The pace of the dance picked up as their love making grew more heated. And as they reached their climax so did the ritual. When they screamed their fulfilment the powers spilled across the country. The god had joined the goddess and the land was fertile once more.


	3. Samhain

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR.

A/N: Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy this first fan fiction.

I came up with this story after I read OotP, and found it now after I cleaned out my computer.

A thousand thanks to all those who review.

Samhain

The cold wind swept hills around Godric's Hollow were completely deserted, suddenly a loud _pop _could echoed over the fields. A tall man with black hair had just appeared out of thin air. The man started to look around, apparently searching for someone. When he heard a second_ pop_ the man turned around. Behind him a woman, with long dancing red hair had just appeared out of thin air as well. She looks absolutely furious.

"Severus", the woman snapped at her companion I told you never to come here again. "What if James sees you? Or worse one of your masters loyal servants?"

Before she could say anything else Severus had grabbed her hands. Holding on tightly he wisped her name, "Lily". Immediately Lily's demeanour changed. "What happened, Severus?", she asked gently, never letting go of his hands. When he finally spoke, she could hardly understand his words. "He knows Lily", was all he managed before he started to sob.

Severus was devasted merely minutes ago the Dark Lord had announced that the day to hunt down the Potters had finally arrived. Because of this Severus had abonded all caution and had apparated directly to his and Lily's occasional meeting place. Luckily her alerting charms worked and she had arrived within seconds.

„Don't worry! ", he heard Lily say. "We are hidden under the Fidelius Charm. The secret keeper would not betray us." Severus tried to see her trough tear stained eyes. "He knows where to find you.", he said urgently. "Believe me! The Dark Lord is coming after you tonight! "

Lily paled, "But the Secret keeper, he would never, ". "He has already", Severus corrected her. "Whoever it was sold you to the Dark Lord! " "James...", was all Lily said. "Forget James!", Severus told her, "The Dark Lord wants him dead, just like the child, but you Lily you could live!"

Lily had stepped away from him. "I would never abandon my child-", she said simply. He had always hated her stubbornness, where morals more important than her survival instinct. "Lily, please!", he pleaded again. "He has promised to spare your life. You could start anew. We could start anew."

Lily turned her back towards him and started to walk away. The wind carried her voice away and he had problems understanding her. "What is broken can not be mended Severus. What is done is done..." He sprinted after her, spinning her roughly around when he finally caught her.

Words died on his lips as he saw the look of pity in her face. "Severus if Voldemort is indeed coming after me tonight I shall stay and fight for my child! I love you Severus, I always have, but our worst fears have long come to part. We were torn apart ...". He wanted to interrupt her, but she silenced him. "It does not matter whose fault it is, mine, yours or Voldemorts. We must face reality Severus."

"But the Beltane ritual..." he started. "Did what it had been designed to do.", Lily interrupted him. "Do you think any other to people with our history would still speak with each other, care for another and yet we both know that we love each other?"

"But you married James! ", he started again. "And you took the Dark Mark. So what? ", she snapped. "We both knew that we would be separated earlier or later, but we tried to find the best solution. Things may not have gone exactly as I hoped they would but we could be much worst of! "

Without giving him time to reply Lily took his hand and started to walk towards a small hazel grove hidden from the wind in a small hollow. Pulling him into the centre of the grove Lily turned around once more. "I am not going to run and I am not going to hide. You face Voldemort every time you spy against him. And yet you try to forbid me to face him. If these are indeed my last hours on earth, so be it, but I refuse to be a coward. "

Severus knew that he was lost, that he had lost her for she was not going to survive against the dark lord. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Suddenly he felt fingers brush against his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her like a lifeline and he cried until there were no tears left

When he came back to his senses, he found himself sitting at the ground her face inches from his. "What do you seek within this circle? " He heard a long forgotten question. But this time the answer was different, only one word left his lips: "Solace".

She put his hands between her face, forcing to him to look at her. She was no longer the maiden she had been, when they had celebrated the Beltane rites. She now was the Mother and the shadow of the Crown hung over her. "I love you. "; she said again and bent down to kiss him.

Their lovemaking was slowly and delicate very different form their feverish activities at the Beltane rites. Later Severus would remember how her hair had danced in the soft wind and the dark and light patters the leaves left on her skin.

Afterwards his head rested on her chest and Severus felt content for the first time in his life. He could hear Lily's heart beat in her chest and felt her stroking his hair. "Sleep now Severus", she said ever so softly "I'll always be there for you. " "I've found solace. ", he thought before sleep overtook him at last.


	4. epilogue

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR.

A/N: Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy this first fan fiction.

I came up with this story after I read OotP, and found it now after I cleaned out my computer.

A thousand thanks to all those who review.

Epilogue

Severus awoke with a start quite disorientated. He sat up trying to make more sense of his surrounding. How on earth had he ended up sleeping in a hazel grove? He had been on his way to see Lily. Lily, he had to warn her about the Dark Lord...

And then he remembered. Remembered everything that had transpired the night before. Severus tried to find a hint where Lily was, but found nothing. She had gone, gone to face the Dark Lord and he Severus had been asleep all the time.

Lily had not survived. Severus did not know why he knew, but he was sure that Lily was dead. He wanted to cry but there were no tears, there was just emptiness. An emptiness that filled his mind and soul leaving behind only a shell.

He did not know how many hours he sat on the cold November earth, but it was dusk when Dumbledore finally found him. The old man simply took his arm and apparated them to Hogwarts. There in his office he told Severus everything that had transpired. Severus did not care if Voldemort had fallen or not. All that mattered was that Lily was dead.

The hours went on and eventually he found the strength to cry. When the first tears started to stream down his face, he knew that no matter what he would always love her. Always.


End file.
